Siblings forever
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When she was little, Maka's baby brother was born. But, when time passed, she was forced to leave his side because of the Hokage. But, when she heard what happened to his life while she was away, how will Konoha recate on seeing her again? And what about Naruto? How will he fell about seeing his sister after so many years? IchixMaka and NaruXTsu
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Maka Uzumaki/Albarn was walking through the streets of Death City, with her weapon, Soul, by her side.

"Hey, Maka. What do you think about our new teacher?" Soul asked as he looked at her.

Maka looked at him.

"Professor Stein? He's a pervert, just like my idiot of a father" Maka said.

"You got that right" Soul said in agreement.

Maka giggled a litte, before she stopped.

Soul turned to her.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul asked.

Maka didn't say anything as her head started to folw with memories.

_*Flashback*_

_"Minato! Where the hell do you think your going with Naruto?!" Maka's mother asked._

_"I'm sorry, Kushina. But I'm going to use Naruto in order to stop the Fox" Maka's father, Minato said._

_Maka's eyes widen, why would her father use her little brother as a bait?!_

_"Dad! Why would you use Naruto for a bait?! You can you someone else!" Maka said._

_Minato sighed._

_"Your just like your mother, Maka. You both don't agree with this plan" Minato said._

_"Of course we don't! Why would you think we would?!" Maka's mother, Kushina asked._

_Once again, Minato sighed._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't want the village to be destoryed" Minato said._

_"If you put that thing in our baby, think about what his life will be like!" Kushina said._

_"I know. But I don't have any other choice" Minato said._

_Kushina sighed, she didn't want to fight Minato like this. Then, she decided._

_"Fine. At least, let me die with you" Kushina said._

_Maka looked at her._

_"Mom? What are you saying?" Maka asked._

_Kushina smiled at her._

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. But, we have to do what's right for the village. Right, Minato?" Kushina asked._

_Minato nodded his head._

_Maka eyes started to water._

_Minato and Kushina looked at her, then pulled her into a hug._

_Maka's eyes widen._

_"Maka. When we die, take care of you little brother for us, okay? We don't want your mother to be worried about him" Minato said._

_Maka looked at them._

_"Please, Maka? Can you do it for you mommy?" Kushina asked._

_Maka nodded her head._

_The smiled at her._

_As they let go, Kushina gave her a kiss on the forehead._

_Maka looked at her._

_"We will all ways love you and Naruto, Maka" Kushina said with a smile._

_Then, the two left with Naruto, leaving Maka alone._

_*Flashback end*_

"Maka? Are you okay?" Soul asked his partner.

Maka blinked once, twice, before she puts her hands on her head and started screaming.

"AHHHHHH!" Maka yells as she fell to the ground.

Soul started to get worried.

"Maka, are you all right?! Hey, Maka!" Soul said.

Maka didn't hear him, as she kept on screaming.

*DWMA*

Maka was resting on a bed, as she was crying and screaming.

"What's wrong with her, Soul?" Kid asked as he and the others were outside the room.

"I don't know. When we were walking home, she grabed her head and started screaming" Soul explained.

"Maka-chan..." Tsubaki said.

"Did she have a bad memory or somthing?" Blackstar asked.

"I don't know what really happend. She just stopped when we were half way to the house" Soul said.

Medusa then stepped out.

"Medusa-sama. How is she?" Liz asked.

Medusa looked at them with a sad smile.

"Shes still crying and hiccuping. But other then that, I think she'll be fine in a few hours" Medusa said.

"Can we see her?" Kid asked.

"Of course you may. But, try not to upset her. She doesn't want to be asked any questions that gives her a lot of pain" Medusa said.

Everyone nodded in understanding, then, they walked into Maka's room.

*Inside*

Maka was looking out the window, still crying a little, until she heard a noise.

"Hey, Maka. How are you felling?" Kid asked as he and the gang came in.

Maka looked at them, with dried tears on her cheeks.

"I'm...fine. What brings you all here?" Maka asked.

Soul told us what happend" Bleackstar said as he pointed at Soul.

Maka glared at Soul.

Soul steped back a little, not wanting to get killed.

Maka sighed at him.

"So, what's on your mind?" Liz asked as she sat down.

"A lot...of things" Maka said.

"Want to tell us about it? It might make you fell better" Tsubaki said.

Maka gave them a smile.

"Sure. Where is everyone on else? They should also know about this. I'm sure my perveted Dad all ready knows about it. But I want them to hear it as well" Maka said.

Kid started to walk out of the room.

"I'll go get them" Kid said as he walked out.

*A few mintues later*

Everyone started to come, along with Kid.

"Maka? What happend?" Spirit asked.

"You should know, Dad" Maka said.

Spirit thought about it, before he realized.

"Oh...those memories again?" Spirit asked.

Everyone but Maka looked at him.

"What memories, Senpai?" Stein asked.

Spirit sighed.

"Lord Death, you should know about them as well, right?" Spirit asked.

Shinigami-sama nodded his head.

"Indeed I do. And they are very painful towards our litte Maka-can" Shinigami-sama said.

"Were confused. What are you two taking about?" Marie asked.

Shinigami-sama gave them a sigh.

"Why don't we have Maka-chan tell you?" Shimigami-sama asked.

Everyone looked at Maka.

Maka gave them a smile, with sad eyes.

"All right...First off, I was never an Albarn. I was always an Uzumaki" Maka said.

Everyones eyes, but Spirit's and Shimigami-sama's went eyed wide.

"Uzumaki? I think I heard that name somewhere before..." Medusa said.

Maka nodded at her.

"Then what you hear was true. Uzumaki's come of a village called, Uzushiogakure" Maka took a pause before she continued. "My mother, Kushina, was born in that village. When she was a young age, she was brought to a vallge called, Konohagakure, in order to be the visall of a demon called, The Kyuubi" Maka explained.

"How...do you know all of this, Maka-chan?" Blair asked.

Maka sighed.

"I know because my mother told me when I was a few months old. Then, they were killed a few months after my baby brother was born..." Maka said.

"!" Everyone, but Spirit and Shinigami-sama looked at her.

"He was just a year old when it happend...my father had to put the Fox inside of him in order to stop it from attacking the village..." Maka said as she started crying.

Spirit came over to her and hugged her.

Maka looked at him.

"It's all right, Maka. I'm sure hes still alive" Spirit said.

"..." Maka didn't say anything as she tried to clam herself.

"Maka, if you don't mind me asking, who was the name of you brother?" Stein asked.

Maka looked at him.

"N-Naruto...Uzumaki..." Maka said between sobs.

"..." Stein didn't say anything as he let Spirit comfort her.

"Well, I think that's all for today. Why don't we let Maka-chan rest?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Everyone nodded and started to leave.

*Later*

Maka started to open her eyes, and started looking around.

'Where am i?' Maka thought to herself.

"Hello! Anyone there?!" Maka asked.

"My sweet daughter..." A woman's voice said.

"It's been awhile, my daughter..." A man's voice said.

Maka's turned, and went eyed wide at the voices.

Who was standing in front of her? It was none other than Minato and Kushina.

"Mom...Dad..." Maka said.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2

Maka was standing infront of her parents, who were looking at her.

"H-How...?" Maka asked.

"How did we get inside of you? We putted some of our Chakra inside of you" Minato said.

Maka's eyes went wide.

"When did you do that? I thought you only did that for Naruto" Maka said.

This time, Kushina speaks up.

"We putted the rest of our Chakra we had inside of you, long story short. We are inside of you now" Kushina said.

"Then that means..." Maka said.

Minato nodded.

"Yes, we saw what happend all those years ago...damn bastards" Minato said.

Kushina gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Maka. We didn't know the Hokage was going to throw you out of the village, just because of how dangerous Naruto was..." Kushina began.

That's when Maka snapped.

"Naruto's not dangerous! He's not the Fox everyone thinks he is! He's just like us, a human who needs to be loved by his family! I'm all he has left..." Maka said as she started crying.

Minato hugged her.

"It's okay, Maka. Your mother didn't mean to break you, we know how hard it is to leave Naruto's side when he was young..." Minato said.

"I-I just...I just wanted to be there for him, for his birthdays, when he graduated from the Academy! But that didn't happen because of fucking Hiruzen!" Maka said, between sobs.

"I know, I know...just calm down, okay?" Minato asked.

Maka nodded her head, as she finally started to clam down.

Minato looked at Kushina, who nodded her head.

Minato sighed.

"Maka, what were about to show you...is what happened to Naruto's life while you were away, and what the Hokage was up to" Minato said.

Maka looked up at him.

"W-What?" Maka asked.

"Do you not want to be shown?" Kushina asked, as she raised her eye-brow.

Maka looked down for a mintue, then back up.

"Show me..." Maka said.

The two nodded as Minato puts a hand on her head, and made her close her eyes.

Maka fell to the ground.

*Konoha: 12 years ago*

Maka started waking up, and looked around.

"Where...are we?" Maka asked.

Minato and Kushina appered next to her.

"We are back 12 years ago, where Naruto was just a year old" Minato said.

"Get back here, demon!" A villager yelled.

Maka looked at Naruto, who was trying to run, until he triped and hit the ground.

As the villagers got closer, Naruto backed away.

"W-What have I ever done to you?" Naruto asked.

"You killed our family! And for that, we are going to kill you for revenge!" Another villager said.

"B-But I didn't do anything! Please, just leave me alone!" Naruto said as he started crying.

The villagers didn't hear him, as they started beating the crap out of them.

Naruto tried screaming for help, but no one heard him, not even the Hokage.

Maka gritted her teeth, as she also clunched her hands.

"Damn bastards..." Maka said.

Maka started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

"First, I'm going to find Naruto...then have a little chat with the Hokage" Maka said.

Minato nodded his head in understanding.

"Very well, you know where we are if you need us" Minato said.

"I know. See ya" Maka said as she left her midscape.

*Real world*

Maka opened her eyes and looked at the window.

"I'm coming...baby brother" Maka said as she got up and headed towards the door.

*Konoha*

"Naruto!" Naruto's teammate, Sakura yells as she banged on his door.

Naruto opened it.

"Sakura, it's past midnight...what do you want?" Naruto asked, tiredly.

Sakura grabed his arm.

"Come with me! Lady Tsunade wants to see you" Sakura said.

"Granny? What does she want at this hour?" Naruto asked.

"She said it was important. So she sent me here to get you. Now come on!" Sakura said as she grabed Naruto's ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Naruto said.

The two then started going towards Hokage Mansion.

*Hokage Mansion*

Tsunade was looking threw some paper work, until she heard a knock.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

Naruto and Sakura steped in.

"I brought him, Lady Tsunade" Sakura said.

"You wanted to see me, Granny?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed I did, Naruto. You may want to sit down for this, I know your going to have alot of questions after" Tsunade said.

Naruto did as she said.

Tsunade sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you, Naruto...is that something you may want to know" Tsunade said.

"Something I want to know? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Before you were born...you had a sister...and her name is Maka Uzumaki..." Tsunade said.

*Death City*

Maka was walking out of the school, as he friends appered in front of her.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"I'm leaving" Maka said.

"Your going to go see your brother, aren't you?" Kid asked.

Maka nodded her head.

"Then, let us come with you" Blackstar said.

"I'm sorry...but I can't take all of you. I'm going to pick Soul, Tsubaki, and Liz. The rest stays here" Maka said.

Everyone nodded at her.

Maka and half of the weapons started walking towards the doors.

"Maka, aren't you going to see your father before we leave?" Liz asked.

"No. I don't have to go to him...because he all ready knows" Maka said.

Maka and the weapons left Death City.

*Konoha*

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD A SISTER!" Naruto yells.

"Calm down, Naruto" Tsunade said.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU OR THE OLD MAN DIDN'T TELL ME THIS?! WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, we didn'y want you to know..." Tsunade said.

"FUCKING HELL! SO YOU DECIDED TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM ME?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes..." Tsunade said.

Naruto went for his head and ripped off the headband.

"THANKS FOR LIEING TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE! I'M DONE WITH KONOHA! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" Naruto said as he slams the headband on the desk, and walked out, slaming the door behind him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she went after him.

Tsunade started shaking, what have they done?

"Lady Tsunade, are you all right?" Shizune asked.

"I'm fine..." Tsunade said.

Shizune knew she was lieing, so she left her alone for awhile.

Tsunade looked outside, as tears started to drip down her face.

*With Naruto*

Naruto made sure he had everythin he had, and closes the door as he left, and locked it.

Naruto took off towards the gates.

*At the gates*

Naruto was about to leave, he then turned towards Konoha.

"See ya, Konoha. I hope I don't run into this place again" Naruto said.

Naruto then turned, and left.

Chapter 2 End

**Porfile:**

**Name: Maka Uzumaki 17 years old**

**Weapon: Soul Eater Evans**

**Parents: Minato Namikaze (Father) and Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)**

**Siblings: Naruto Uzumaki (Brother)**

**Details: Maka is Naruto's older sister, she used to be a Ninja of Konoha, but she was forced to leave and became a Scythe Meister. Her new hometown is Death City.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki 16 years old**

**Weapon: Unknown at this point**

**Parents: Minato Namikaze (Father) and Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)**

**Siblings: Maka Uzumaki (Sister)**

**Details: Naruto is Maka's younger brother, he was a Ninja of Konoha, until he learned about Maka, he then left Konoha in order to get away from his past life. His new hometown is unknown at this point.**

**Parings for this story: NarutoXTsubaki and SoulXMaka**

**More profiles coming soon...**

_Preview of Chapter 3..._

_As Naruto was running, he sees someone ahead._

_"Hey, there he is!" Soul said._

_Maka and the weapons stopped infront of Naruto._

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked._

_Maka smiled at him._

_"My name is Maka Uzumaki...and I am your sister, Naruto..." Maka said._

_Naruto's eyes went wide._

_Preview of Chapter 3 End_


	3. New Powers & Changes

Chapter 3

As Naruto was running threw the trees, he and the Kyuubi were talking.

**"Where are you going to go now, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.**

'Anywhere but there' Naruto told him.

**"Didn't that Hokage bitch mention something about where you sister lives?" Kyuubi asked.**

'She did. I think she said that she lived somewhere called Death City' Naruto said.

**Kyuubi then sensed some people coming their way.**

**'Kit, someones coming" Kyuubi said.**

Naruto stopped, and looked ahead.

'Who is it?' Naruto asked.

**"There are 4 of them, 3 seems to be Weapons, while the other is the Meister" Kyuubi said.**

'...' Naruto didn't say anything as he got himself ready.

"Hey, there he is!" Soul said as they saw Naruto in view.

Maka and the weapons stopped in front of Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Maka gave him a smile.

"I am Maka Uzumaki. And I am you older sister, Naruto" Maka said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"So, you mean your the person the bitch was talking about?" Naruto asked.

Maka knew who he ment by "bitch", bastards...

"I am. And I have been wanting to see you again after so many years..." Maka said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

Maka looked at him.

"Naruto?" Maka asked.

Naruto then hugged Maka.

"!" Maka looked at him.

"I-I wanted to met you for so long, ya know? They just...wouldn't let me get out of the village just to find you" Naruto said.

Maka's eyes went wide.

"What? What do you mean they wouldn't let you out of the village?" Maka asked.

Naruto let go, and looked away.

"Ever since I was litte, they had me kept in that hell hole all because I'm a "Weapon" to them, they don't care what happens to me, ever. They all ways treated me like I was their punching bag, I've all ways been ignored, they would just push me aside just beacuse of their perious _Uchiha._" Naruto said.

Maka gritted her teeth, and walked past Naruto.

"Maka? Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm going...to destory Konoha" Maka said.

Maka then went off towards Konoha.

Naruto and the others looked at each other, before they followed her.

*At Konoha*

When they arrived, everyone looked at the Hokage.

Tsunade turned to look at them.

"Seems like everyone is here" Tsunade said.

"What's this about, Lady Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade looked at him.

"I'm glad you asked, Sasuke. You see, Naruto Uzumaki left the village" Tsunade said.

Everyones eyes went wide.

"What the hell? Why did he leave?" Kiba asked.

Before Tsunade could say anything, Maka came in threw the window.

"M-Maka! How the hell did you get in here?" Tsunade asked.

Maka glared at her.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you fuckers are doing" Maka said, ignoring Tsunade's question.

"..." They didn't say anything.

"Not talking, huh? That's fine. By the way, I heard what you all thought of my little brother" Maka said.

Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"W-Who told you?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto" Maka said.

"So, since you know, what will you do?" Tsunade asked.

Maka glared at them.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Maka asked.

It then came to Tsunade, she was going to destory the village!

"Your...going to destory the village, aren't you?" Tsunade asked.

Maka gave her a smirk.

"You got it. But first, I want to chat with you losers" Maka said.

Tsunade glared at her.

"What do you want to know?" Tsunade asked.

Maka glared at her.

"Everything. I want to know why you tried to kill my little brother while I wasn't watching him. Or the fact why you all thought of him as your punching bag" Maka said.

"I'm afraid I can't answer those" Tsunade said.

Maka then grabed her by the throat.

"You will tell me, or else I will kill you" Maka said, darkly.

Tsunade still didn't respond as she was trying to break free.

"Not talking? All right then" Maka said.

Maka then walked over towards the window.

"It's time to say goodbye, you bitch" Maka said.

Maka then let go of Tsunade.

The last thing they heard, was a big spalt. Konoha's Hokage, is now dead.

"Lady Tsunade!" Everyone yelled.

They all started to head towards the door.

Maka got in front of the door.

"And where do you think your going? I'm not done playing with you yet" Maka said.

"..." No one said anything.

When Maka was about to kill them, that's when Naruto and they others came in.

"Sis! You need to calm down!" Naruto said.

Maka looked at him, with red eyes.

"Please, Sis?" Naruto asked her.

Maka's eyes then went to green, and she fell to the ground.

"Maka!" Soul said as he went over to pick her up.

Maka was huffing as she was being picked up.

**Inside of Naruto, Kurama was thinking to himself.**

**'Hm...it looks like she also has some of my Chakra inside of her, but it fells...darker. Could she have a darker part of me?' Kurama thought to himself.**

Naruto noticed that Kurama was in deep thought.

'Are you okay, Kurama?' Naruto asked.

**Kurama flinched when he heard Naruto's voice.**

**"Huh? Oh, I'm fine" Kurama said.**

'...' Naruto just stared at him, before nodding his head.

*Maka's inner world*

"Was it wise to do that?" Minato asked.

**The person Minato was talking to, looked at him.**

**"It was. She said it herself, she wanted revenge on Konoha" The figure said.**

"You could have broken her" Kushina said.

**"Really? If I did, why didn't she break when she first opened those eyes?" The figure asked.**

"..." Both Minato and Kushina said nothing as they remembered.

*With Maka: 15 minutes eailer*

Maka was running threw the trees, as she thought to herself.

'Those fuckers! I'll kill them for what they did!' Maka thought to herself.

Maka then heard something else inside of her.

**"Hmph. So, you want to destory Konoha, eh?" The figure asked.**

Maka's eyes went wide.

'W-Who are you?' Maka asked.

**"I'm a darker half of Kurama...so just call me "Dark Kurama" and you are Maka Uzumaki, are you not?" The figure, known as Dark Kurama asked.**

Maka nodded her head.

**"Tell me. Do you want to destory Konoha?" Dark Kurama asked.**

"I do. I want them to suffer for what they did to my little brother" Maka said.

**Dark Kurama gave her a smile.**

**"Then let me give you that power" Dark Kurama said.**

**As Dark Kurama gave her his Chakra, Maka felt that her eyes went red.**

Maka then let out a load roar.

*Present*

Maka was on Soul's back as she was sweating and huffing.

"We need to go. Maka's head is heating" Soul said.

Naruto and the others nodded their heads, then the 3 jumped out.

When Soul reached the window, he turned and glared at the others.

"We will come back and kill you all one day, so be prepared for war" Soul said.

Soul then jumped out the window with Maka on his back.

*Death City*

As they arrived, Naruto and Soul went to Maka's and Soul's house.

When Soul opened the door, he was hugged by Blair.

"Soul-kun~ Where have you been?" Blair asked.

Soul was trying to get out of Blair's breasts to respond.

"We went to get Naruto. Now could you get off of me?" Soul asked.

Blair blinked before she saw Naruto standing next to Soul.

"Oh, so you Maka's little brother?" Blair asked.

Naruto nodded his head.

"I am. And you are?" Naruto asked.

Blair gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Blair. It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto-kun" Blair said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Naruto said.

Soul puts Maka on the couch.

Maka was whimpering as she sleeped.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

Soul gave out a sigh.

"I wish I knew..." Soul said.

*Maka's inner world*

The three noticed that Maka body started to change.

"What's going on, Dark Kurama?" Minato asked.

**Dark Kurama was quite for a moment.**

**"It looks like she is getting some of my body parts..." Dark Kurama said.**

Minato's and Kushina's eyes went wide.

"What?" Both parents asked.

**"When I gave her some of my Chakra, it also seemed to give her some of my body parts" Dark Kurama said.**

"So, what your saying is that our daughter is going to have fox ears and tail?" Kushina asked.

**Dark Kurama nodded.**

**"And I think your son will get them as well" Dark Kurama said.**

"..." They didn't say anything as they watched.

*Outside Maka's inner world*

Maka then had fox ears and a fox tail on her.

"What the hell? She changed...into a fox?" Naruto asked.

Soul looked at him.

"Your one to talk, Naruto. You've also changed" Soul said.

Naruto looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Soul pointed to him.

"Just look at youself" Soul said.

Naruto did as he said, and noticed he also had fox ears and tail.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled.

Chapter 3 End

**A/N That's the end of Chapter 3! How will Naruto and Maka deal with being changed into foxs? And what will their friends think of them? Also, will Konoha be prepared for this war? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Naruto's Weapons

Chapter 4

Maka knocked on Naruto's door.

"Naruto! It's time to get up!" Maka said.

Naruto gave a yawn as his ears and tail twichted when he stretched.

"I'm coiming" Naruto said as he went towards the door.

When Naruto went towards the door, Maka was standing their with a coat over her, so that why their friends won't know about their changes.

"Put this on, we don't want anyone to know about the ears or tail yet" Maka said as she handed Naruto a coat.

Naruto puts the coat on.

"All right. Lets go" Maka said.

Maka, Naruto, and Soul then went of towards DWMA.

*DWMA*

When they got to their seats, the people around them wondered why Maka and Naruto had coats over them.

"Hey, Maka. What's up with the coats?" Blackstar asked.

Maka turned to look at him.

"I forgot to put it in my locker" Maka said.

"Then do you want me to put it in for you?" Blackstar asked.

'Shit!' Maka thought to herself.

"No, no. You don't need to worry about it" Maka said.

"Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper!" Blackstar said as he went towards Maka's coat.

Maka's eyes went wide as Blackstar pulled it off.

Everyone stared at her.

"Maka, what the hell happened to you?" Kid asked.

"That...is a long story" Maka said.

"What about Naruto? Did the same thing happen to him?" Liz asked.

Maka looked at Naruto.

Naruto took off his coat.

All the girls looked at him in awe.

"He's so cute!" One girl said.

"He's adorable!" Another girl said.

"He has such fully ears and tail!" A third girl said.

While Naruto was being pushed around by the girls, all of the guys were checking out on Maka.

"Maka looks hot!" One of the boys said.

"I can agree with you there!" Another boy said.

Soul let's out a growl.

When Maka heard him, she turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul looked at her before he looked away.

"Nothing" Soul said.

"..." Maka didn't say anything.

Stein then came in.

"All right, class. It's time to began. But first, Naruto and Maka, Lord Death wants to see you two" Stein said.

The two looked at each other.

"Wonder what he needs both of us for?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know. But we should go and find out" Maka said.

The two then left.

*Lord Death's room*

Maka and Naruto walked in.

"You asked for us, sir?" Maka asked.

Lord Death turned and saw the two looking at him.

"Ah! Indeed I was. Now Maka, I heard that you can talk to your parents, right?" Lord Death asked.

Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah. But I don't get what that has to do with anything" Maka said.

Lord Death waved his hand.

"Come here, Maka" Lord Death said.

"Okay...?" Maka said, not having any idea what was going on.

When she walked towards him, Lord Death puts his hand on her head.

*Maka's inner world*

Lord Death appered in front of the three.

Minato spoke up first.

'It's been awhile, Lord Death" Minato said.

"It has, hasn't it? When was it the last time I saw you two?" Lord Death asked.

"When we became weapons" Kushina said.

Lord Death then remembered.

"Ah, yes. That was an exciting moment" Lord Death said.

Minato sneered.

"Please, how is "Turning into a weapon" an exciting moment?" Minato asked.

"I actually liked my weapon form" Kushina said.

"Yeah, you did. But I didn't" Minato said.

Lord Death raised, what they assumed, a brow.

"Oh? And why is that?" Lord Death asked.

"I was freaking out!" Minato said, getting a tick mark on his head.

Kushina let out a giggle, while Lord Death let out a chuckle.

"I remember that" Lord Death said.

"Yeah, you were screaming "I don't want to die!" over and over until you passed out" Kushina said.

Minato humphed, and looked away.

"Anyway, that's not what I was here for" Lord Death said.

Kushina and Minato raised a brow.

"Then what are you here for?" Minato asked.

"I was wondering if you two would like to be Naruto's weapon? You are the boys parents, after all" Lord Death said.

"Wait, so what your saying...is that you have a way to bring us back to life?" Kushina asked.

Lord Death nodded.

"I do" Lord Death said.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, then decided.

"Bring us back. We will help our son anyway we can" Minato said.

"As well as our daughter" Kushina said.

Lord Death nodded.

"Okay, hold on now" Lord Death said.

Lord Death put both of his hands on Kushina and Minato.

*Outside Maka's inner world*

Lord Death then opened his eyes.

"You took awhile, Lord Death" Naruto said.

Lord Death looked at him.

"I did. But I had a very good reason for that" Lord Death said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maka asked.

Lord Death pointed to their sides.

"Look beside you" Lord Death said.

Naruto and Maka did as they where told, and saw their parents standing right beside them.

"Yo. You've grown, son" Minato said.

"It's been awhile hasn't, daughter?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and Maka had tears in their eyes.

"M-Mom! D-Dad!" They both said.

The then hugged them, as the parents smiled, and hugged them back.

"I would hate to ruin your reunion, but I have something to say to you, Naruto" Lord Death said.

Naruto looked at him.

"Eh? Me?" Naruto asked.

Lord Death nodded.

"Yes. Now, since you and Maka have changed a little, I want to put you and a few others for a test" Lord Death said.

"A...test?" Maka asked.

"Yes. But I will need Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki to join you as well" Lord Death said.

"What type of test is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get into the details when their here. Now Naruto, you don't have any weapon yet, right?" Lord Death asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since their here, your parents are going to be your weapons" Lord Death said.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"EH?! Y-You mean I'll have Mom and Dad as my weapons?!" Naruto asked.

Lord Death nodded his head.

"Yes. They became weapons before you or Maka were born" Lord Death said.

Maka looked at them.

"Why haven't you told me you were a weapon?" Maka asked.

Minato sighed.

"We didn't want you to get hurt if we did" Minato said.

"Besides, we didn't want to say it until the time was right" Kushina said.

"..." Maka didn't say anything.

Lord Death klapped his hands.

"All right, now get back to class. I'll explain the assignment tomorrow" Lord Death said.

The Uzumaki family nodded their heads, then they left to their class.

Chapter 4 End

**A/N That's the end of Chapter 4! I know it's a little shorter the others, but here is a preview for Chapter 5!**

_*Chapter 5 preview...*_

_"Now this lesson I want you to take, will have you mostly likey fail and kicked out of DWMA, forever" Lord Death said._

_"EH?!" The 6 yelled._

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Blackstar laughed_

_*Later*_

_Naruto was to busy fighting Sid as he kept swinging his weapons._

_"He just won't stay down!" Minato said._

_"What do you expect him to do? Die again? He's all ready a Zombie!" Kushina said._

_"..." Naruto didn't say anything._

_*Meanwhile, with Maka and the others*_

_Maka and the others were heading towards the explosion._

_'Hold on little brother. We're coming' Maka thought to herself, hoping Naruto was safe._

_*Later*_

_"Maka, I have something to tell you" Soul said._

_Maka looked at him._

_"What is it?" Maka asked._

_'Come on, Soul! You can do this!' Soul thought to himself._

_Soul took a deep breath._

_"Maka, I..." Soul began._

_*Preview of Chapter 5 End*_

**A/N And there you have it! What is the mission Lord Death wants Naruto and the gang to do? And how will Minato and Kushina fell about being weapons again after a few long years? And will Soul finally tell his fellings for Maka? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. 72 Hours Until Maka's Execution!

Chapter 5

The Uzumaki's were walking down the hallway, as they were atlking.

"What kind of mission did Lord Death want us to take?" Minato asked.

"Who knows? Anyway, are you okay, Maka? You look pale" Kushina said.

Maka jumped when she heard her mother's voice.

"I'm fine. Just...worried" Maka said.

"Worried? About what?" Minato asked.

Maka shook her head.

"It's nothing you have to worry about" Maka said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything, since he knew what she was wirrued about.

*Konoha*

Danzo was looking at outside, until he heard someone come in.

"Did you call, Danzo-sama?" One of his gaurds asked.

Danzo turned to look at them.

"I did. I have a mission for you two" Danzo said.

The second gaurd raised a brow.

"What type of mission?" The second gaurd asked.

Danzo puts a picture of Maka on the desk.

"Bring Maka Uzumaki to me alive. She will be executed in 72 hours" Danzo said.

"And where is this execution going to be?" The first gaurd asked.

"She will be executed in front of the Hokage's Mansion. Where everyone can watch her die" Danzo said.

The two gaurds nodded, and went off to find Maka.

*Death City: Next Day*

When everyone got to their seats, Spirit walked in.

"All right, let's get class started people" Spirit said.

"Spirit? What the hell are you doing here? Wheres Stein?" Soul asked.

Spirit looked at him.

"He had some things to do. Oh, that reminds me. Maka, Soul, Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. Lord Death wants to see you" Spirit said as he waved his hand towards the door.

"..." They didn't say anything as they left.

*Lord Death's room*

"You called for us, Lord Death?" Maka asked.

Lord Death looked at them.

"I did. Now, Blackstar, get out here" Lord Death said.

Blackstar and Tsubaki appered next to Maka.

"So you knew we were here" Blackstar said.

"Of course I did. What did you think I was, an idiot?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes" Blackstar mumbled to himself.

Lord Death gave him a death glare.

"What was that?" Lord Death asked.

"N-Nothing" Blackstar said.

"Good. Anyway, you all know why I called you here" Lord Death said.

"It's about the mission you want us to do, right?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. Now, for this mission, it will have a 99% of fail. And you all will be expelled" Lord Death said.

"EH?!" The 6 yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Blackstar laughed.

Lord Death hits Blackstar on the head.

"This is no time for a laughing matter. I'll be watching, good luck!" Lord Death said.

Lord Death then went off the screen.

With Blackstar on the grond holding his head, the 6 were shuddering.

"W-We'll be..." Kushina began.

"EXPELLED?!" Maka asked.

*Later that night, Sids grave*

"COME ON OUT, YOU DAMN ZOMBIE!" Soul yelled.

"Hey, Tsubaki. Shouldn't we just knock on the stone to have him come out?" Blackstar asked.

"W-Well I think we should try not wakeing it up like that" Tsubaki said.

Underground, Zombie eyes started to glow.

"YOU FUCKING ZOMBIE! COME OUT HERE IN FIGHT LIKE THE ZOMBIE YOU ARE!" Naruto yelled.

'Has Naruto-kun and Soul-kun snapped?' Tsubaki thought to herself.

"Hey, Soul, Naruto. Why don't we go take a piss on Sids grave?" Blackstar asked.

"Yeah! And let's poop on it while we're at it!" Soul said.

"And we should make sure it's all over his grave!" Naruto said.

"Okay. I think you can stop now" Tsubaki said.

Then, Sid grabbed Maka by her leg.

"Huh?!" Maka asked as she looked down.

"Maka!" Soul said.

"Are you scared, girl? I think you are!" Sid said as he went to stab Maka in the heart.

Soul then stopped his attack in his weapon form.

"Thanks, Soul!" Maka said as her body started to move again.

"No problem!" Soul said.

Minato and Kushina changed into their scythe form, and Naruto grabed them.

Sid looked at Naruto and Maka and noticed the ears and tail.

"So you two are foxs now?" Sid asked.

"What's it to you?" Naruto asked.

Sid looked at him.

"I heard about you. You just came to DWMA, haven't you? What was your name again, Naruto? Maka's little brother?" Sid asked.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"H-How do you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

Sid let out a chuckle.

"I know everthin about anyone, kid" Sid said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

"Now let's get on with the fight" Sid said.

Sid then ran at Naruto.

Naruto blocked his attack.

Sid then tried to kick Naruto.

Naruto grabed his kick with his free hand.

Sid smirked, and went to punch Naruto.

Naruto waited for the right moment, then he puts Minato and Kushina down and blocked his punch.

Sid went for a second punch with his free hand.

Naruto dodged it with his foot against Sid's fist.

Naruto was standing on one foot, as well did Sid.

Sid puts a smile on his face.

"Your pretty good" Sid said.

"Thanks. Your not to bad yourself" Naruto said.

Sid gave him a smirk, before he went to stand up on his two feet.

Naruto then saw a second Sid right behind him.

"?!" Naruto then got kicked towards the tree.

Sid then went towards Naruto, but Naruto had time to get up, and grabed Sid.

"!" Sid then got sent threw many trees.

Naruto grabed Minato and Kushina, and ran after Sid.

"Should we help him out?" Blackstar asked.

"We should. If we want to pass" Maka said.

Maka and Blackstar then went after Naruto with their weapons in hand.

*Naruto VS Sid*

Naruto was huffing as Sid was still standing.

"He just won't stay down!" Minato said.

"Of course he won't! Do you think he'll jsut die again?! He's all ready a Zombie!" Kushina said.

Sid got up and got ready for his final attack.

"Are you ready to die, Naruto?" Sid asked.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

Sid then ran at him.

Maka then came up, and blocked the attack.

"What?!" Sid asked as he jumped back.

"You haven't forgetten about us, have you?" Maka asked.

"..." Sid knew he didn't had a chance since the other's have arrived.

Then, they heard clapping.

"?" Everyone but Sid turned to see who it was.

"You guys did well against Sid" The man said.

Everyone's eyes then went wide.

"D-Doctor Stein?!" Everyone asked.

"The one and only. And it seemed like you all passed" Stein said.

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

Stein sighed.

"The point of this test was to see if you would die for each other, and it looks like that did happen" Stein said.

Minato, Kushina, Tsubaki, and Soul, transformed back into their human forms.

"That was...pointless" Minato said.

"Hmph. What a stupid test" Blackstar said.

"I can't believe Lord Death had us do a test like this!" Kushina said.

"Hey, everyone calm down" Stein said.

As Stein tried to calm everyone down, Maka sat near a tree.

Soul went over to her.

"Hey, Maka. Can I talk to you, alone?" Soul asked.

Maka looked at him.

"Sure" Maka said.

Soul and Maka walked away from the group.

*With Soul and Maka*

Maka stopped as they were far away from everyone.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Maka asked.

Before Soul said anything, two Leaf gaurds appered in front of them.

That's when Maka started to shake.

"S-Soul..." Maka said.

Soul loooked at her.

"Maka, get behind me" Soul said.

When she did, the first gaurd asked.

"Are you Maka Uzumaki?" The first gaurd asked.

"Who the hell are you guys? And what do you want with Maka?" Soul said.

The second gaurd then spoke up.

"I'm afarid we can't answer you, boy. Now hand us the girl, our boss wants us to bring her to him alive" The second gaurd said.

"What for?" Soul asked.

"We are to bring Maka Uzumaki back alive, so we can begin her execution" The first gaurd said.

Maka's eyes went wide.

Soul felt her shaking, in horror.

"Over my dead body!" Soul said.

Soul then ran at them, and tried to attack them.

The second one dodged it, and hits Soul away from Maka.

The first gaurd grabed Maka's shoulder.

Maka looked at them, in fear.

"You are coming with us, Maka" The first gaurd said.

"We're going to enjoy watching you die" The second gaurd said.

They started to move into the trees, with Maka in their hands.

"Damn it. MAKA!" Soul yells.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled.

That was the last words Soul heard until he passed out.

And Maka Uzumaki was now gone.

Chapter 5 End

**A/N And that wraps up Chapter 5! Will Soul and the other's be able to rescue Maka in time before her execution? And will Konoha enjoy Maka's suffering? Also, Naruto will find out that there are some that are willing to help him out! Who could they be? Find out in Chapter 6!**

Prev1. The Beginning2. Leaving3. New Powers & Changes4. Naruto's Weapons5. 72 Hours Until Maka's Execution!6. The Beggining Of War7. Meeting Orochimaru8. The Death of NarutoNext

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	6. The Beggining Of War

Chapter 6

When he woke up, Soul noticed he was in his room.

"Huh? I'm...back home?" Soul asked himself.

Soul then heard a knock on the door.

"How are you feeling, Soul?" Minato asked.

"Minato..." Soul said.

Minato sat down on Soul's bed.

"I saw you passed out on the ground when I came to check up on you and Maka" Minato said.

When he heard her name, Soul slamed his fist on to his bed.

"Maka..." Soul said.

Minato noticed this.

"Did something happen to Maka?" Minato asked.

Soul looked at him.

"Those leaf bastards took her, they said they are going to execute her in 72 hours" Soul said.

Minato's eyes widen.

"3 days, huh?" Minato asked himself.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

Minato shook his head.

"It's nothing. Get some rest and we'll come up with a plan in the morning" Minato said.

*With Naruto*

Unknown to them, Naruto has heard everything they said.

'Sis...is going to be executed in 3 days?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto then headed towards the front door.

'I better get there before she gets killed!' Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then headed out the door.

*Konoha*

The two gaurds slamed Maka to the ground so Danzo can look at her.

"Well, well, Maka Uzumaki. Where are your little friends?" Danzo asked.

"..." Maka didn't say anything.

"Don't want to talk, do ya?" Danzo asked.

"..." Maka still didn't say anything.

Dazno then kicked her towrads the glass.

Maka's eyes went wide when she was right near it.

Danzo looked at his gaurds.

'You two. Take her to her cell. I'm sure he won't be dangerous" Danzo said.

"Yes, Sir!" The two gauds said.

The first gaurd then grabed Maka, and they went towards her cell.

Unknown to them, a certin Uchiha was watching them.

"Thier planning to have an execution for Maka? I better go tell the others" Sasuke said as he went off.

*To some unkown people*

There were two people watching the two gaurds as they dragged Maka to her cell.

"This is bad, huh, Itachi?" The second one asked.

The first, known as Itachi, looked at him.

"It is. Round up the others. We're going to rescue Maka" Itachi said.

The second, known as Kisame, nodded and went off.

Itachi looked back at Maka, who had fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll save you, Maka..." Itachi said.

Itachi then went off.

*With Naruto*

Naruto huffed as he was standing in front of Konoha's gates.

"I...finally made it..." Naruto said as he hufffed.

**"No time to mess around, Kit. We need to move" Kurama said**.

'Right!' Naruto said.

Naruto then ran into the village.

*With Sasuke*

When Sasuke told the others, they all looked at him.

"They...are going to kill Maka?" Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"They are. In 3 days" Sasuke said.

"What should we do? It's not like she meant to kill Lady Tsunade" Kiba said.

"The best thing to do, is to save her from Danzo. I never did trust him" Kakashi said.

"All right. Naruto should be here, let's find him and tell him we're on his side" Sasuke said.

"And if he doesn't believe us?" Sakura asked.

"He has to. He knows that we hate the village as much as he does" Neji said.

"Then let's go find him" Shikamaru said.

*With Itachi*

Itachi appered in front of the others.

"We heard whats going to happen from Kisame, Itachi. We are going to help in rescuing Maka" Pain said.

Itachi nodded his head.

"All right. Then we should find Naruto and tell him we're on the same side" Itachi said.

"Where do you think he might be?" Konan asked.

Itachi looked at her.

"He should be here as well, Maka is his sister, after all" Itachi said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's find him" Kakuzu said.

The Akatsuki then left to find Naruto.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was running towards the Hokage Mansion, until he heard people coming.

"Whos there? Show yourself!" Naruto said.

The Akatsuki, as well as Sasuke as the others appered infront of him.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We're not here to fight you" Itachi said.

"We're here to help you. We hate this village as much as you do" Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned.

"Then welcome aboard" Naruto said.

With that, everyone took off their headbands and standed beside Naruto.

"Everyone ready? Let's go!" Naruto said.

Everyone then started to run towards the Hokage Mansion.

*Death City*

Everyone were wonder where Naruto was at when they arrived at class.

Stein then came in.

"Hey, Stein. Wheres Naruto?" Soul asked.

Stein looked at him.

"I don't know. Lord Death may know. Why not ask him?" Stein said.

Soul and the others then went to Lord Death's room.

*Lord Death's room*

"Lord Death?" Soul asked.

Lord Death looked at him.

"Yes? What is it, Soul?" Lord Death asked.

"Do you know where Naruto went? He wasn't in class this morning" Soul said.

"Naruto? Well, I did see him head off towards Konoha" Lord Death said.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Konoha? Why did he go there?" Minato asked.

"Why to rescue is sister, of course!" Lord Death said.

"..." No one said anything.

Soul then walked away.

"Soul? Where are you going?" Blackstar asked.

"To Konoha" Soul said, before leaving.

*With Maka*

Maka had her arms wraped around her legs, until she felt souls coming towards the Mansion.

'H-Huh? Whos coming? Is it Naruto? Or Soul? If it is, please don't come. You'll get yourselfs killed...' Maka thought to herself.

*With Naruto and the gang*

As they were running, they saw the Mansion a few miles away.

"Hey, we're getting close!" Kiba said.

"Good! We're almost there!" Madara said.

'Hold on, Sis. We're coming!' Naruto said to himself.

*Death City*

Soul was walking towards the gates, until he saw his friends come.

"What's up, guys?" Soul asked.

"We're coming with you" Spirit said.

Soul raised a brow.

"Are you sure? What about DWMA?" Soul asked.

"Like anyone cares about that right now! Besides, Tsubaki has something to tell Naruto, don't you, Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki blushed, but nodded.

Soul smiled at them.

"Even Lord Death is coming to, huh?" Soul asked.

Lord Death nodded.

"I am. I won't sit back and watch Maka get killed" Lord Death said.

Soul gave them a smirk.

"Then let's get going. To Konoha!" Soul said.

Chapter 6 End

**A/N And that was Chapter 6! I know it was short, but it's late here and I have school tomorrow. But when I work on the next Chapter tomorrow, I'll make it longer since I have a 3-day weekend. So as Naruto would say, "Keep it cool everyone! Believe it!" Oh, and here are some updates for the future stories I'll be doing:**

**1. Ninja's and Soul Reaper's coming September 20th 2013!**

**2. Memory Loss coming October 25th 2013!**

**Note- The upcoming stories were originally made by Elemental77, but he put them up for adoption, so I was lucky to get them so I can continue them for him! So I give him my thanks! Take care and keep cool!**


	7. Meeting Orochimaru

Chapter 7

The two guards came into the room.

"Sir! It seems like Naruto and his friends are coming this way!" The first gaurd says.

Danzo looked at him.

"Stop them! Grab any Konoha ninja you see on the way!" Danzo said.

"But, Sir! It looks like everyone has joined the Demons side" The second one said.

Danzo slamed his fist on the table.

"Damn it! Then try to hold them off!" Danzo said.

"How?!" The first gaurd asked.

"Just keep them busy! I need to talk with someone!" Danzo said.

The two gaurds nodded and went off.

*With Naruto and the gang*

"How much longer until we get to the Mansion?" Sakura asked.

"We have about 50 minutes" Sasuke said.

"Tch. Why does the Mansion has to be so damn far?" Kiba asked.

"Who knows? But right now, our mission is to rescue Maka" Shikamaru said.

"He's right. We need to focus on that mission" Kakashi said.

As they continued running, they heard a noise.

"Hey, Naruto!" Someone yelled.

Naruto turned and saw Soul and the others coming towards them.

"Soul! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked.

Soul stopped in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to rescue Maka" Soul said.

"Let me guess, you want revenge, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"I do. What of it?" Soul asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing. All right, listen up! We're going to spilt into groups of 5. I'll explain who's doing what" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Team 1: Me, Dad, Mom, Soul, and Sasuke. Team 2: Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Pain, and Madara. Team 3: Kisame, Konan, Kakazu, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. Team 4: Kid, Liz, Patty, Neji, and Shikamaru. Team 5: Kiba, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Zetsu. Team 6: Lord Death, Blair, Spirit, Stein, and Marie. Any questions?" Naruto asked.

"Why the hell am I stuck with the freaks?" Kiba asked.

Hidan puts his blade near Kiba's throat.

"You say somethin', kid?" Hidan asked.

Kiba shook his head.

Naruto sighed.

"Look, this is how it will be for awhile. So you got to learn about each other, and do not kill while your at it. If any of you do anything, my Team won't hesitate to kill you, got it?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Team 1, we'll be going to the Mansion to rescue Maka. Team 2, you will be attacking anyone that comes your way. Team 3, you'll kill anyone that survives this war, but us. Team 4, you will find out a way to kill Danzo. Team 5, when they some up with a plan, you will take Danzo hostage, and hold him until my Team arrives. Team 6, you'll be blocking the gates to make sure no back ups will come, if any do, kill them. Everyone know what their doing?" Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Team 1, let's go!" Naruto asid.

Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Soul, and Sasuke went off.

The other Teams then wents off to their locations.

*With Danzo*

"Do you think you can do that?" Danzo asked the man.

The man looked at Danzo, and smirked.

"So you want me to capture Naruto and hold him until you've killed Maka?" The man asked.

"That's right" Danzo said.

The man gave a laugh.

"Ku ku ku, having the Nine Tails is going to be fun" The man said.

"Just try not to bite him with your mark, Orochimaru" Danzo said.

The man, known as Orochimaru, looked at him.

"Oh? So you don't want me to capture him?" Orochimaru asked.

Danzo sighed.

"I do want you to capture him" Danzo said.

"Then let me do what I want with him" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru then left to find Naruto.

Danzo sighed, he knew Orochimaru well, we will bite the Uzumaki's because of their strong power.

*With Team 1: Naruto's Team*

Naruto and his Team were running until they heard a voice.

"Ku ku ku, so you must be Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Soul, and Sasuke" Orochimaru said.

The 5 stopped, and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Soul asked.

Orochimaru puts his hands up.

"Relax, I come in peace. I just want to chat with you" Orochimaru said.

"You? Chat? Why the hell would you want to chat with us?" Kushina asked.

Orochimaru smirked at her.

"Because, my dear Kushina, I know that you 5, including Maka, hate this village" Orochimaru said.

"What gave you that idea?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru pointed at them.

"Your eyes" Orochimaru said.

"Our...eyes?" Minato asked.

Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes. You see, when Maka and Naruto were born, didn't you two hate the village for calling them "Demons?" Orochimaru asked.

"..." Minato and Kushina didn't say anything.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke.

"And you, Sasuke. Don't you hate the village for blaming the death of your Clan?" Orochimaru asked.

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything.

Orochimaru looked at Soul.

"And Soul, don't you hate this village for taking your girlfriend away?" Orochimaru asked.

"..." Soul didn't say anything.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto.

"And finally, you, Naruto. Don't you hate this village for taking your loved ones away? Even Tsubaki?" Orochimaru asked.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

Orochimaru smirked as he saw the eyes of hatred coming from the 5 of them.

Naruto then spoke up.

"Fine. We'll join you, on one condition" Naruto said.

"What is it?" Orochimaru asked.

"When the time comes, you'll let us 7 destory the Leaf" Naruto said.

Orochimaru smirked.

"Deal. Now, hold still. This won't hurt a bit" Orochimaru said.

*Afterwards*

After Orochimaru puts the Mark on the 5, he spoke up.

"When you rescue Maka, I'll put the Mark on her, along with Tsubaki" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru then walked away.

After he was gone, Naruto and the others continued to the Mansion.

*With Maka*

Maka's eyes went wide.

'What was that? Naruto's, Mom's, Dad's, Soul's, and Sasuke's soul has changed shape!' Maka thought to herself.

**"It must've been Orochimaru" Dark Kurama said.**

'Orochimaru?' Maka asked.

**"Hes a snake that hates this village more then we do, I'd advise you to go with him, I imagine you family, boyfriend, and friend, are joining him. And I'm sure the girl will also join him" Dark Kurama said.**

Maka nodded her head.

'All right, when all of this is over, I'll join. For them' Maka said.

**Dark Kurama smirked at her.**

**"Good choice" Dark Kurama said.**

*With Danzo*

Danzo was walking towards Maka's cell, until he saw 5 people in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Danzo asked.

The 3 Uzumaki's, Soul, and Sasuke, looked at him with large their Curse Mark's over their bodies.

Naruto looked at him, deadly.

"Danzo, you are going...to DIE!" Naruto yelled.

Minato and Kushina transformed into their Scythe forms, and Naruto catched them.

The 3 ran at Danzo.

Chapter 7 End

_*Preview for Chapter 8*_

_Maka steped up to Orochimaru._

_"We're here, aren't we? Give us your Mark" Maka said._

_Orochimaru smirked at the two._

_*Death City: 8:00 P.M*_

_After the Uzumaki's, Soul, and Sasuke, killed Sakura, Kakashi came in front of them._

_"Why are you 6 doing this?" Kakashi asked._

_The 6 gave him a deadly look._

_*With Blackstar and Tsubaki*_

_"Hey, Tsubaki, you in here?" Blackstar asked as he walked around._

_Above him, Tsubaki grabed the knife and threw it at Blackstar's head._

_Blackstar fell to the ground, dead._

_Tsubaki walked away._

_*Preview of Chapter 8 End*_

**Porfiles:**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Minato Namikaze (Father) and Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)**

**Weapons: Minato and Kushina (So Far)**

**Siblings: Maka Uzumaki (Sister)**

**Details: Holds the Nine Tails Fox known as Kurama, he has a dark side on him since he got the Curse Mark from Orochimaru. With it, he'll bring choas to the world.**

**Maka Uzumaki**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Minato Namikaze (Father) and Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)**

**Siblings: Naruto Uzumaki (Brother)**

**Weapons: Soul**

**Details: Holds the power of the dark side of Kurama, known as, Dark Kurama, she has want to get revenge on Konoha for trying to kill her Brother, but she will soon get her revenge**

**Minato Namikaze**

**Age: ?**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Meister: Naruto**

**Family: Kushina (Wife) Naruto (Son) Maka (Daughter)**

**Deatils: Minato has all ways hated Konoha for putting his kids through hell, now he finally gets his revenge.**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Age: ?**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Meister: Naruto**

**Family: Minato (Husband) Naruto (Son) Maka (Daughter)**

**Deatils: As the same as Minato, Kushina has all ways hated Konoha for putting her children through hell, now she finally get her revenge**

**Soul Eater Evans**

**Age: 18**

**Parents: Unknown**

**Siblings: Wes Evans (Brother)**

**Meister: Maka**

**Details: Soul has all ways loved Maka, he just never told her until the time was right, now she is captured by Danzo, and he finally has his revenge**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Mikoto (Mother) Fugaku (Father) (Deceased)**

**Siblings: Itachi (Brother)**

**Details: Sasuke has all ways hated Konoha for making fun of his parent's death, he now his has revenge**

**Profile data End**

**More Profile's coming soon...**


	8. The Death of Naruto

Chapter 8

After the 3 havef attacked him, Danzo fell to the ground, huffing.

Naruto walked up to him.

"Give up, Danzo. You don't have what it takes to beat us" Naruto said.

Danzo started to chuckle.

"Do...you really think I'd give up that easy?" Danzo asked.

Naurto looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Danzo gave a smirk.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Danzo asked.

"?!" Naruto had no idea what was going on.

Sasuke looked towards him, and saw someone about to attack him.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Sasuke said.

"!" Naruto turned and saw an ANBU behind him with a sword in hand.

The ANBU puts the sword in Naruto's stomach.

"AGH!" Naruto yelled, in pain.

Naruto drops Minato and Kushina, as he clunched his stomach.

"NARUTO!" The 4 yelled.

Minato and Kushina got out of their weapon forms, and Kushina grabed her son before he hit the ground.

"I'm...all right" Naruto said, weakly.

"You just got a sword to the stomach, and you think it's all right?!" Soul asked.

"Kurama can heal me, right...Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**Kurama shook his head.**

**"Sorry, kit. There is to much blood, I can't handle all of it" Kurama said.**

'I see...' Naruto said.

Naruto turned towards Soul.

"Soul, come here" Naruto said.

Soul walked over to him.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

Naruto waved his hand at Soul to come down.

Soul listened to Naruto's words.

After a moment, Soul nodded.

"I got it" Soul said.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all later" Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto then closed his eyes.

"..." No one said anything.

"Heh heh, is it tough to see a love one die right in front of you?" Danzo asked.

All eyes turned towards him.

However, it was Soul with the deadly ones.

"You...bastard" Soul said.

"Call me what you like, but the boy is dead. Nothing more" Danzo said.

Soul was behind him, and cuts Danzo's head off.

Danzo's remains fell to the ground.

"So are you, asshole" Soul said.

*With Maka*

'...What happend? Naruto's soul...vanished' Maka thought to herself.

After a long slince, Maka heard the door open.

Maka looked, and saw what remained of Naruto's Team there.

"Soul. What happend out there?" Maka asked.

"..." Soul didn't say anything.

"Answer me, Soul" Maka said.

"...Naruto...is dead" Soul said.

Maka's eyes went wide.

"You must be joking" Maka said.

"I'm not, Maka" Soul said.

Maka puts her hands on her head.

"No, no, no, no, no...NO!" Maka screamed.

Sasuke puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Maka" Sasuke said.

Maka looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"CALM DOWN?! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY BROTHER! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, UCHIHA?!" Maka screamed.

Sasuke flinched when she said it.

"Look, Maka..." Minato said.

Maka faced towards her parents.

"AND YOU TWO! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT PUTTING THESE "_THINGS" _INSIDE OF US?! ME AND NARUTO HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF IT!" Maka yelled at them.

"..." Minato and Kushina didn't say anything.

Maka said nothing more as she tried to calm down.

"..." Maka then remembered hers, and Naruto's, past life.

*Konoha: 12 years ago*

Maka sighed to herself as she closed the door.

"That was rough...I hope I don't do a mission like that again" Maka said.

Maka was a Jounin by the time she was age 16, she got to Chunin at the age of 15, after the Chunin Exams. She has been taken care of herself, and her little brother, who was 3, at the time.

"Onee-chan?" Someone asked.

Maka turned, and saw her little brother standing there.

"What are you doing up, Naru-chan? Your supossed to be asleep" Maka said.

Naruto looked down.

"I-I know, but I just got worried about you, and I couldn't sleep" Naruto said.

Maka smiled at him.

'If anything ever happened to you, Naruto...I don't know what'd I do' Maka thought to herself.

"Come here, let's get you to bed" Maka said as she hold out her hand.

Naruto grabed her hand, and the two went to Naruto's room.

*Naruto's room*

Maka puts Naruto into his bed, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, little brother" Maka said.

Naruto then went to sleep.

Maka smiled at him, before walking out.

*Outside Naruto's room*

After she closed the door, she heard someone come in.

Maka looked towards the door.

"Hey, Maka" The figure said.

"Soul, where the hell have you been?" Maka asked.

The figure, known as Soul, sighed.

"The Hokage made me stay a few hours late, I'm a teacher like you, after all" Soul said.

That was ture, Soul has became a Jounin the same time as Maka did, though he head a different kind of Team then she did.

"So, how is your Team?" Soul asked.

Maka sighed.

"Their like barking dogs. All they do if try to get in another fight with one another, but in the end, they work as a Team. What about you?" Maka asked.

"I hate them" Soul said.

"Of course you do, you hate everyone" Maka said.

"You know that's not ture!" Soul said.

Maka raised her brow.

"Really? If I seem to recall, you and some other kid had a fight and that made you get after school detention when we were little" Maka said.

Soul glared at her.

"Okay, okay. You win" Soul said.

"..." Maka didn't say anything, she knew something else was going on.

"By the way, how's Naruto?" Soul asked.

Maka gave him a smile.

"He's fine, though he had trouble sleeping for the last few days" Maka said.

"Is he sick?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll take him to the nurse tomorrow to see if I need to take him to the doctor" Maka said.

Soul nodded.

"So, how have _you _been?" Soul asked.

"Are you that worried about me?" Maka asked.

"I have to. So, what's wrong?" Soul asked.

Maka sighed.

"I've been seeing ghosts recently" Maka said.

Soul raised a brow.

"Ghosts?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I can see the dead as much as I can with the living" Maka said.

"..." Soul didn't say anything.

"If you remember, I was talking to something no one else could when we we're doing an assignment for Master Iruka" Maka said.

Soul then rememberd.

"Right...I remember that" Soul said.

Then, they heard a noise outside.

"What the hell was that?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, we better check it out" Maka said.

*Outside*

"Ow...damn that Urahara..." A man said as he got up.

Maka and Soul walked over to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, where am I?" The man asked.

"Your in Konoha village. My name is Maka, and this is Soul. What's yours?" Maka asked.

The man looked at them.

"Nice to meet you two, the name's Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town" The man, known as Ichigo said.

**A/N That's the end of Chapter 8! It was sad for me to wirte it, but I don't hate Naruto. So don't go thinking I do. Plus, I've decided to add some Bleach in here, so after Maka's past, she will be going to Ichigo's home town, where she will meet alot of friends, and love. This may be an IchigoXMaka Fic, I don't know yet, I know I missed up one Chapter, so I'll fix that later. But for now, do enjoy the upcoming Chapter of this story! By the way, I may make another story releated to this after I complete it, when I do, it'll be after Ichigo lost his Soul Reaper powers to Aizen. Anyway, keep it cool and I'll see you in the next Chapter!**


	9. The Past Of Maka Uzumaki

Chapter 9

When the three went into the house, Soul was first to ask.

"So, your name is Ichigo, and you say that you are a Soul Reaper?" Soul asked.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"That's right" Ichigo said.

"What's a Soul Reaper doing in Konoha?" Maka asked.

"So this is Konoha? I was just on my way to save a friend of mine, until Urahara transported me to the wrong place" Ichigo said.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Soul asked.

Ichigo looked at him.

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki, she was the one who gave me these powers in the first place, and now she's been sentenced to death" Ichigo said.

"Sorry to hear that" Maka said.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't worry about. I'm gonna call Urahara and see if he can sent me back" Ichigo said.

Ichigo grabed his phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Urahara! You piece of shit! You sent me to the wrong place!" Ichigo said.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Kurosaki-san. Where are you?" Urahara asked.

"Some place called Konoha" Ichigo said, as he tried to calm down.

Urahara's eyes went wide.

"Wait. Your in Konoha?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo rasied his brows at the question.

"I am. Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No, no. Nothing you need to worry about" Urahara said.

"Okay..." Ichigo said.

Urahara thought in deep thought for a moment.

"Well, I think I can get you back here, but it'll take me a couple weeks" Urahara said.

Ichigo sighed, he new there was all ways a catch.

"How long?" Ichigo asked.

"5-6, depends on when the machine starts to work again" Urahara said.

"In other words, I'm stuck here" Ichigo said.

"Pretty much. Well, I will call you the next time I get the machine fixed. Until then, be careful, Ichigo" Urahara said.

With that, the call was cut.

Ichigo sighed.

"What's up?" Soul asked.

"I'm pretty much stuck here until he can get that stupid machine fixed. By the way, where did Maka go?" Ichigo asked.

Soul pointed at the door.

"She went outside" Soul said.

"Thanks" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then went after Maka.

*With Maka*

Maka was sitting on a tree, until she heard a voice.

"Since you don't have a coat on, you can get cold out here!" Ichigo said.

Maka looked down and saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo...what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"What? Can't I come and see a friend of mine?" Ichigo asked.

Maka blushed a little.

"I'm your friend, huh?" Maka asked.

Ichigo raised his brow.

"Of course you are. Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Maka shook her head.

"It's just...you were the only one who called me that. No one else has" Maka said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Maka gave a sigh.

"Ever since I was little, I've been called a "Demon" or a "Monster" Maka said.

"You don't seem like one to me" Ichigo said.

"That's why I said you were the first to notice me, sides from Soul and my little brother" Maka said.

Before Ichigo could say anything, they started to here noises.

"Sensei!" A boy said.

"Why the hell did you bring us out here in the middle of the night, Obito?" Another boy asked.

The boy, known as Obito glared at him.

"Because, I want Sensei to train us!" Obito said.

"It's late though, can't this wait till morning?" A girl asked.

"Why should we wait? Sensei is strong as hell! Isn't she?" Obito asked.

The two sighed.

"She is strong, right, Kakashi?" The girl asked.

The boy, known as Kakashi, looked at her.

"She is. Otherwise she wouldn't have teached me how to do the Lighting Blade" Kakashi said.

"And she wouldn't have showed me how to contorl my Sharingan" Obito said.

"What about you, Rin? Did she teach you anything?" Kakashi asked.

The girl, known as Rin, looked at them.

"She did. She teached me how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu" Rin said.

"That's why we should keep working like a Team! Remember when Sensei said that we should learn how to act like a team?" Obitio asked.

The two nodded as the remembered.

"Yeah. She said that we should work together as a Team" Rin said.

"That's why we should all ways train! To get to know ourselves more better" Obito said.

Ichigo and Maka were listening to them as they talked.

"You can do all of that?" Ichigo asked.

Maka nodded.

"Even though I was born as an Uzumaki, I also have some of the Uchiha blood inside of me" Maka said.

"So that's why your headband is covering your right eye" Ichigo said.

"Yes. Well, I'll see you in the morning, Ichigo. Night" Maka said.

Maka then jumped off the tree and walked into her home.

Ichigo looked up at the sky.

"Maybe it won't be so bad staying here for awhile..." Ichigo said.

Ichigo then went into the house.

*Then next morning: Hokage's Mansion*

Maka's Team were all ready at the Hokage Manison as they were waiting on getting their next mission.

Hiruzen looked at them.

"All right, let's see. The next part of missions for Team 7. Hm...whats this?" Hiruzen asked.

Maka raised her brow.

"Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?" Maka asked.

Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. All right, Team 7, you'll be protecting a man that asked us for help" Hiruzen said.

"A man?" Kakashi asked.

"What kind of man?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry, he should be here any minute" Hiruzen said.

The man then came in.

"What's this? I'm being protected by a bunch of brats? And the short one...looks very...weak" The man said.

"Huh?! Weak?! I'll kill him!" Obito said as he tried to punch him.

Maka grabed him by his neck collar.

"Wrong. We can't kill the man we are assigened to protect" Maka said.

The man then drank some of his beer.

"My name is Tazuna, I'm a bridge builder, I hope you can get me back to my home town in one piece" The man, known as Tazuna, said.

Maka gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry, we will. Now, everyone get the stuff you need and meet me at the gates at 12:00" Maka said.

The Team nodded, and went off to collect their things.

*Uzumaki houshold*

Maka walked threw the door, and saw Ichigo sitting on the couch.

"Another mission?" Ichigo asked.

Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah, think you can watch Naruto for me? I don't want him to get hurt" Maka said.

Ichigo nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him" Ichigo said.

Maka gave him a smile.

"Thanks" Maka said.

Maka then walked out the door, wonder what awaits her, and her Team.

Chapter 9 End

_*Preview of Chapter 10*_

_Maka's eyes went wide as she saw a sword coming towards them._

_"Everyone, get down!" Maka said._

_When they got down, the sword hit the tree, then a man appaered on it._

_"Well, well, seems like I am lucky today. You are Maka Uzumaki, who holds the Sharingan eye, are you not?" The man asked._

_Maka gritted her teeth._

_"Zabuza...Momochi!" Maka said._

_The man, known as Zabuza, gave her a smirk._

_*Preview of Chapter 10 End*_


	10. Arriving At Karakura Town

Chapter 10

While Maka and her Team were walking, Maka noticed that their was water on the ground.

'Water...why is there water here? It hasn't even rained all day' Maka thought to herself.

As they walked past it, two unknown Ninja came out of it, and went for Maka.

Maka turned, and quickly took them down.

"Mr. Tazuna" Maka said.

Tazuna flinced when she said his name.

"Y-Yes?" Tazuna asked.

"I would like to have a word with you" Maka said.

*Afterwards*

After they had a little talk, the group was on their feet again.

Then, Maka sensed someone coming their way.

"Everyone, get down!" Maka said.

As everyone did as they were told, a sword came and smacked into a tree, then a man appered on it.

"Hmph. This is my lucky day. You are Maka Uzumaki, the holder of the Sharingan eye, are you not?" The man asked.

Maka's eyes went wide when she heard the voice.

"Zabuza...Momochi!" Maka said.

The man, known as Zabuza, gave her a smirk.

"Sensei, who is that?" Obito asked.

Maka looked at him.

"That is Zabuza Momochi. He was a missing-nin in the village Hidden in the Mist a couple months later after he tried to fuck and assassinate the Mizukage, Mei Terumi" Maka explained to her Team.

"..." Her Team didn't say anything after what they just heard.

"And it was going to be good. Until you came and saved her" Zabuza said.

"It was a mission from my village. They told me to stop you before you even killed, or fucked, the Mizukage" Maka said.

"Hmph..." Zabuza said.

Zabuza then grabed his sword, and ran towards Maka.

"!" Maka tried her best to dodge.

Zabuza grabed her and puts his sword to her neck.

"Sensei!" The 3 yelled.

When they were about to step towards Maka, Zabuza puts his sword almost to her face.

"If you come any closer, I'll kill her" Zabuza said.

"..." The 3 then steped back.

Maka gave them a small smile.

"Guys, your mission is to protect Mr. Tazuna, I'll try and catch up to you later" Maka said.

When they left, Zabuza gave her a smirk.

"So, you wanted your Team to leave in order to protect them?" Zabuza asked.

"And, I didn't want them to see what your about to do to me" Maka said.

"You seem like you know what we're about to do" Zabuza said.

"Trust me, I know. The villagers back home even do it with me, even the women" Maka said.

Zabuza smirked.

"I'm sure Haku while enjoy fucking you when you meet her" Zabuza said.

**A/N Yes, I'm having a female Haku in my story.**

"I'm sure she will..." Maka said.

*Present*

"After that, I was everybodys fuck rat! All because of the Demon I have inside of me! No one saw for who I was, except my friends, and Naruto" Maka said.

"..." Minato and Kushina said nothing.

"You know what? I'm done being treated like shit. From now on, me and the others are going to live with a friend of mine I met a long time ago. Come on, Soul, Sasuke" Maka said as she started to walk towards the door.

Sasuke and Soul nodded and followed her.

"Wait, Maka" Kushina said.

Maka turned, and glared at her.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Let us come with you, we didn't mean for this-" Minato was cut off.

"If you come near me or my friends, I'll fucking kill you. Got it? So don't come after us" Maka said.

Maka and the other two followed her to grab the others.

Minato and Kushina were left alone.

*Later*

When they got the whole group together, Maka said.

"We are going to leave this village, and go to a town where a friend of mine lives. Any questions?" Maka asked.

"What about your parents? Aren't they coming?" Sakura asked.

Maka looked at her.

"They're not coming. Now, if there aren't anymore questions, let's get going" Maka said.

Then, everyone left the village Hidden in the Leaves, to start their lives, anew...

*With Ichigo*

Ichigo was jumping from roof to roof as he and Rukia were taking care of a Hollow problem.

"How faw away is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not far. It's near the park" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded, and went even fater.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia called after him.

She then noticed that Ichigo was to far away for him to hear her.

"God damn it..." Rukia mumbled to herself.

*At the park*

Ichigo landed near a tree, and saw a Hollow getting ready to attack a soul.

**"I'm going to enjoy...eating your soul!" The Hollow said.**

Ichigo grabed Zangetsu, and jumped towards the Hollow.

"Not on my watch!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then cutted the Hollow in two.

The soul gave a sigh.

"Thanks for saving me" The soul said.

Ichigo turned towards the soul.

"No prob-" Ichigo was cut off when he noticed who this soul was.

"Sir? Are you okay?" The soul asked.

What Ichigo noticed, was that the soul had yellow hair, and blue eyes, along with a fox ears, and tail.

Ichigo started to say the name.

"N-Naruto..." Ichigo finally said.

The soul, known as Naruto, looked at him, confused.

"Uh...do I know you from somewhere?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, the names Ichigo. You were 3 when I first met you" Ichigo said.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered the name.

"Ichigo...Ichigo! I remember! You used to watch me when I was little when my sister was out on missions!" Naruto said.

Ichigo chuckled.

"That's me" Ichigo said.

Ichigo then heard a voice.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she appered next to him.

"Hey, Rukia" Ichigo said.

Naruto looked at the woman next to her.

"Ichigo, who's this?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo rubbed his head.

"Oh, right, you two haven't met before. Naruto, this is Rukia, Rukia, this is Naruto" Ichigo introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Rukia said.

"To you as well" Naruto said.

Ichigo then realized something.

"Hey, Naruto. Want to come with us to Urahara's shop? He can get you a gigai" Ichigo said.

"Gigai?" Naruto asked, confused.

Rukia sighed.

"We'll show you, just come with us" Rukia said.

"Okay" Naruto said.

The 3 then went towards Urahara's shop.

*With Maka and others: 1 week later*

"Finally...were here" Maka said.

They were just standing outside of Karakura Town, and some changed has been done between Maka.

Maka now had her hair back to her shoulders, since she had the fox ears and tail now. And she was proud of it.

"Looks like it" Soul said.

Maka walked towards the Town.

"I'm coming, Ichigo..." Maka said.

Chapter 10 End

_*Preview of Chapter 11*_

_"Ichigo, we got a surpise for you" Urahara said._

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked._

_"It's your birthday, isn't it? So we got you something you haven't seen for awhile" Yourichi said._

_Ichigo sighed._

_"God damn it. I told you not to get me anything!" Ichigo said._

_"Oh don't worry, she missed you too" Urahara said, ignoring what Ichigo said._

_Ichigo looked at him, confused._

_"Huh? What do you mean by "her"?" Ichigo asked._

_Urahara and Yourichi decided it was the right time to bring her out._

_"All right, you can come out now" Urahara said._

_The woman then walked out, and smiled at Ichigo._

_"It's been awhile hasn't it, Ichigo?" The woman asked._

_Ichigo's eyes went wide._

_"Maka!" Ichigo said._

_*Meanwhile in the Soul Society*_

_Lord Death and Yamamoto were working on a new headband that show that they and the others, were allies._

_"You sure about this?" Lord Death asked._

_"Of course. We have been close friends for awhile, right?" Yamamoto asked._

_Lord Death nodded._

_"That is true" Lord Death said._

_"Then I declare the Soul Reapers, Humans, Ninjas, Weapons, and Meisters, allies" Yamamoto said._

_The headband showed a picture with the symbol of the Soul Society on it._

_*Preview of Chapter 11 End*_

**Next Time: Ichigo's Birthday & Alliance**


End file.
